dragonballfandomcom_lt-20200215-history
Sajanų saga
Sajanų saga, dar žinoma kaip Vedžito saga, buvo pirmą kartą pasirodžiusi Japonijoje 1989-1990 metais. Tai buvo saga po Pikolo Jaunėlio Sagos ir prieš Namekų sagą. Ją sudarė 35 epizodai. Sužinoma apie ateivius labai panašius į žmones vadinamu "Sajanais". Pirmasis Sajanas buvo "Gokas" sutiktas Dragon Ball serijose. Šioje sagoje sužinomi dar daugiau sajanų Raditas, Napas ir Vedžitas. Pirmasis buvo pasirodęs Raditas. Pikolas sunaikina Raditą su specialiąja savo technika, vėliau atvyksta į Žemę dar du sajanai Vedžitas ir Napas, Z kovotojai bandė pasipriešinti, tačiau tik Gokas pasitreniravęs pas Valdovą Kajų galėjo išgelbėti nuo dviejų sajanų. Ši saga pasirodo per Daizenshuu 2. Taip pat pirmąją sagą galima vadinti "Radito Saga". Siužetas Radito pasirodymas * 1-4 epizodai , Napas ir Raditas.]] Praėjo 5 metai, kai Gokas nukovė Pikolą, tačiau Žemės planetai atsiranda nauja grėsmė. Į Žemės planetą nusileidžia paslaptingasis Raditas. Jis atskridęs į šią planetą sutinka pirmąjį Žemės planetos gyventoją fermerį, o fermeris pamatęs keistą daiktą ir atskuba pažiūrėti kas šis daiktas. Jis išsigandęs, bando šauti į Raditą, o Raditas lengvai nužudo gražindamas jam kulką, tada Raditas skuba ieškoti Kakaroto atranda keistame daikte Goką.]], o Son Gokas jau susilaukęs sūnaus Son Gohano. Gohanas buvo išbėgęs į mišką ir dairėsi kas gero, tačiau įkrenta į upę ir prašosi savo tėvo pagalbos. Tėvas taip pat nuėjo paieškoti Gohano ir šiap ne taip randa jį ir ištraukia iš upės skestantį Gohaną. Tada Gohanas pirmą kartą su savo tėvu nusprendžia aplankyti pas Džiną Vėžlį ir savo draugus. Jie nuvyksta, bet apsilanko ir Bulma, jie pastebi Gohaną ir Džinas Vėžlys nustemba, kad Gokas savo sūnų pavadino savo senelio vardu, o tuo metu Raditas susiranda Pikolą. Pikolas smogia šiam priešininkui, bet Raditas lengvai atremia smūgį ir Pikolas buvo visiškai pasimetęs. .]] Tada Raditas ima ieškoti to Kakaroto (Goko). Jis suranda jį ir atskleidžia kas jis toks. Jis atskleidžia, kad yra sajanas ir kad kilęs ne iš šios planetos ir kad ją turėjo sunaikinti. Taip pat buvo atskleista, kad kažkada Senelis Gohanas buvo pasiėmęs jį globoti, bet kai jis nebuvo ssusitrenkęs savo galvos, tada jis elgėsi kaip laukinis ir niekaip nepriprato prie savo senelio, bet kai susitrenkia galvą jam jau buvo kritinė buklė. Jis jau galėjo mirti, tačiau lengvai išgyvena ir susidraugauja su savo seneliu. Raditas sužinojęs tai, pat papasakoja, kad jis kilęs iš Vedžitos planetos ir kad jis buvo su kosminiu laivu išsiųstas į šią planetą nužudyti šiuos žmones ir parduoti tą planetą galaktikai ir kad Vedžitos planeta susprogo dėl meteorito susidurimo, tada siūlo Gokui išžudyti šimtą žmonių per mėnesį, kad smūgį.]]jį paliktų gyvą. Gokas nesutinka. Visi bando jį nukauti, tačiau beviltiškai, Raditas juos lengvai įveikią, pasiima Gohaną ir nuskrenda. Bet pasirodo Pikolas. Pikolas su Goku susidaro paliaubas, kad įveiktų naująjį priešą. Jie tariasi kaip jį įveikti. Taigi jie lengvai suranda Raditą ir pradeda kovą. Jie puola Raditas iš pradžių puola staiga, bet jie abu lengvai atsistoja, tada Raditas jau nebepuola staiga, jie abu gynasi, tačiau kova beviltiška, tada jie tariasi ar neišmoko naujų manevrų. puola Raditą.]] Gokas nebuvo išmokęs naujo manevro, o Pikolas buvo išmokęs naujo manevro mirties spindulį. Tada jie nuvyksta pas Raditą. Gokas jam smogia kamehameha bangą, bet Raditas ją nesunkiai atmuša, tada Pikolas smogia tą manevrą, tačiau Raditas jo išvengia. Tada Gokas sugriebia jį už uodegos, tačiau Raditas melavo, kad paliks šią planetą jei paleis jį, Gokas paleidžia jo uodegą ir Raditas iš karto jį puola. Gokas jau būtų miręs. Jei ne Gohanas, kuris buvo labai įniršęs ir suduoda tokį smūgį, kurio nei Gokas, nei Pikolas nebūtų tuo metu pajėgę smogti, jo kovinė galia buvo 1307, o Pikolo su Goku svyruodavo tik apie 400 balų. Tada Raditas jau norėjo atkeršyti Gohanui, tačiau staiga Gokas griebia jį už rankų ir Pikolas dar kartą panaudoja tą manevrą, jam pavyksta ir pataiko į juos abu - Raditas ir Gokas nukauti. Tačiau Raditas praneša, kad atskris dar galingesni du Sajanai, net už jį patį, tačiau Pikolas išplepa apie drakono rutulius ir apie juos per radiją išgirsta Radito draugai Sajanai. Raditas tikėjosi, kad tada jie jį atgaivins. Vedžitas ir Napas tai sužinoję nusprendžia atvykti į Žemės planetą, tačiau neatgaivinti Radito, o padaryti juos nemirtingus, tada Raditas su Goku miršta ir iškeliauja į pomirtinį pasaulį. ir Napas nugirsta pokalbį apie Drakono rutulius.]] Žemėje Krilinas, Gohanas, Džinas Vėžlys, Bulma suranda Goką ir Raditą nukautus. Krilinas dar su Goku pasikalba, tačiau pasako, kad šį kartą Gokas mirs Krilinas apsiverkia, bet žinojo, kad galima jį atgaivinti Drakono rutuliais, todėl jie nenuliūsta, Gokas miršta, bet dingsta tai kūnas. Pikolas pasako, kad Kamis kartais taip elgiasi, nors iš tikrųjų. Jis pasiėmė ne tik sielą, bet ir Goko kūną. Tada Pikolas pasiima Gohaną ir dar kartą atskleidžia slaptas galias. Treniruotės prieš Sajanų atvykimą * Epizodai 22-35 Son Gokas atsiduria pomirtiniame pasaulyje ir Kamis prašo Karaliaus Jamero, kad jį treniruotų. Jis sutinka ir nuveža jį iki gyvatės kelio. Son Gokas pradeda keliauti gyvatės keliu, bet Son Gokui buvo pasakęs Jamero tarnas, kad kelias yra 1 milijono kilometrų. valgo obuolį miške.]] O Žemėje visi treniruojasi Sajanų atvykimui, išskyrus Jamčį, nes Jamčis žaidžia beizbolo turnyrą, kad galėtų užsidirbti pinigų, tačiau Tenšinhanas treniruojasi su Čiautsu bandant kuo ilgaiu sustabdyti krioklio slėnį. Krilinas irgi ruošiasi treniruotėms. Pikolas rimtai treniruojasi ir Gohanas numetamas miške. Jis ten turi bandyti išgyventi ir susirasti maisto 6 mėnesius. Son Gohanas iš pradžių verkia, bet po to bando išgyventi, bet staiga pateka mėnulis ir virsta milžiniška beždžione ozaru. Pikolas tada nukerpa jam uodegą ir sunaikina mėnulį. Tada Krilinas ir Jamčis sužino, kad dievas nori juos treniruotis. Jie pasako ir Tenšinhanui ir Tenšinhanas ruošiasi keliauti pas dievą. Jie atkeliauja į dievo namus ir pradeda visi ten treniruotis Jamčis, Tenšinhanas, Čiautsas, Krilinas ir Jadžirobėjus. Gohanas ir toliau treniruojasi miške. Jis iš pradžių sutinka visas pabaisas ir bando jas įveikti, bet kol kas sunkiai sekasi. Tada sutinka robotą, kuris padėjo jam ištrūkti iš tokios skylės ir padėjo peršokti krioklį. Tada sutinka tokį kaimelį kuriame gyvena beglobiai vaikai. Vieną dieną vaikus surenka į globos namus. O Gohanas buvo nepaprastas ir turėjo savo mamą, todėl jis paspruko ir toliau keliavo. Staiga pasirodė Pikolas ir pradėjo jį treniruoti. Tuo metu Vedžitas su Napu pabunda iš miego ir užsuka į planetą Arlia, ten sutinka Arlianus, kurie juos surakina, nes jiems pasirodė per daug keisti ateiviai, bet Vedžitas su Napu juos lengvai sutriuškina ir pradeda kautis su Arliano kariais. Jie juos nukauna, tada kaunasi su šios planetos valdovu Karaliumi Moa. Napas lengvai jį įveikia nukirsdamas jam ranką. Tada kaliniai jiems padėkoja. Gražuolė Lemilia apsikabina su savo vaikinu, bet atvykėliams ši planeta pasirodė negraži ir netinkama prekybai, todėl ją sunaikina. (Per Dragon Ball Kai , šis atvykimas Sajanų į šią planetą buvo ištrintas) O Son Gokas ir toliau bėga gyvatės keliu, tačiau jis labai pavargsta ir nusprendžia atsisėsti ant Jamero tarno mašinos viršaus. Jis užmiega ir staiga nenujausdamas nugarma į pragarą. Ten jis pamato stebuklingą medį auginanti Jamero vaisius. Jis norėjo juos pasiimti, bet jam sutrukdo pragaro sargybiniai. Jis nori pabėgti, bet sargybiniai neišleidžia ir davė jam išbandymus ir žaidimus. Son Gokas įveikia visus žaidimus. Jis lengvai pagauna vieną sargybinį ir jis išleidžia jį iš pragaro slaptu keliu. Jis sugrįžo į šį kelią ir toliau bėgo Gyvatės keliu nuo pat pradžių. Jis pamato kažkokį pastatą, tačiau tai nebuvo Valdovo Kajaus vieta, tai buvo Princesės Gyvatės rūmai. Gokas pasirodė per daug jai gražus, todėl visaip įtikinėjo, kad Gokas liktų su ja, tačiau atsisakė, nes neturėjo laiko, bet jam pasiūlo maisto ir prideda migdomųjų žolelių, kad užmigtų, bet jis neužmiega, tada jį nuprausia ir dar karto pasiūlo gėrimo, kuriame yra visiškai daug žolelių. Jis užmiega, bet susapnavęs baisų sapną. Jis pabunda iš miego. Tada Princesė Gyvatė bandė ją praryti, bet jis išsigelbėja ir toliau keliauja gyvatės keliu. Son Gokas tada toliau keliauja gyvatės keliu. Pikolas jau tada nusprendžia treniruoti Gohaną. Jis treniruojasi, bet Pikolo mokymas buvo griežtas, bet staiga naktį pasirodė dar pilnatis. Jis tada virto milžiniška beždžione. Iš pradžių Pikolas niekaip negalėjo sunaikinti mėnulio, bet paskui suprato, kad reikia sunaikinti tą kapsulę iš kurios ir sklido mėnulio šviesa. Tada Gohanas ramiai užmigo. O tada Son Gokas pasiekia Valdovo Kajaus planetą. Jis ten sutinka Burbulą, Son Gokas pagalvojo, kad tai Valdovas Kajus. Jis galvojo, kad Burbulas treniruoja jį, nors iš tikrųjų jis šoko beždžionišką šokį. Tada sutinka jis tikrąjį Kajų ir pradės treniruotis, bet tik su sąlyga, kad prajuokins Valdovą Kajų. Son Gokui pavyksta prajuokinti Valdovą Kajų ir pradeda treniruotis. Jis sužino, kad Son Gokas esa 10x didesnėje gravitacijoje. Son Goko pirmoji užduotis pagauti Burbulą susidoroja, antroji užduotis trenkti Gregoriui plaktuvu per galvą. Jam sunkiai sekėsi liko mažiau laiko ir Son Gokas nuvyko pietauti ir papasakojo apie Sajanų istoriją ir kaip jis kilo, tada jis suidoroja su antra užduotimi ir jį treniruoja pats išmokina smogti Kajaus smūgį ir išmokina sutelkti Genki Dama, tada Gokas telepatiškai per Kajų susisiekia su Džinu Vėžliu ir tas atgaivina jį su Drakono rutuliais. Sajanų pasirodymas * Epizodai 22-35 atakuoja Saibajų.]] Sajanai atvyksta į Žemės planetą į pietų miestą, kurį susprogdino Napas, tada Jadžirobėjus pasako žurnalistams, kad tai Sajanų laivai tie keisti daiktai ir duoda jam pinigų, kad juos nukautų, tačiau Jadžirobėjus normaliai už tuos pinigus pavalgo, kiti visi kovotojai ir gyvūnai pajunta jų energiją, nes Sajanai buvo labai stiprūs, nors ir sajanai buvo nustebę, nes kovinė galia buvo daugumos virš tūkstančio, o Gokas dar buvo gryžinėjęs iš anapusinio pasaulio gyvatės keliu. Taigi pirmieji kovotojai pasitikę sajanus buvo Gohanas, Pikolas ir Krilinas. Jie pirmieji pradėjo kautis su Sajanais, tačiau sajanai nusprendžia pale isti keistus padarus Saibajus ir išbandyti jų jėgas. Napas pasėja saibajus į žemę. Saibajai tada išdygsta iš žemių. Jie pradeda kautis. Pirmasis pradeda kautis. Jamčis kovėsis su saibaju apylygiai, Jamčis buvo kažkiek pranašesnis, tačiau Saibajus susisprogdina save kartu su Jamčiu. Tada atvyksta ir Tenšinhanas su Čiautsu. Jie irgi pradeda kautis su saibajais visi stoja į kovą su saibajais, tačiau Krilinas smogia galingiausią manevrą ir nužudo visus saibajus. Tada su jais pradeda kautis Napas. Pirmasis pradeda kautis Tenšinhanas, tačiau Napa s Tenšinhanui perketa ranką, tada Čiautsas susisprogdina save. Taip bandydamas susprogdinti Napą, tačiau Napas buvo stiprus ir išgyvena, tada pradeda kautis Pikolas ir Krilinas, tačiau Gohanas ne, nes bijojo kovoti. Tada Tenšinhanas bando atkeršyti už Čiautsą smogdamas galingiausią smūgį, tačiau Napas vistiek nebuvo sunaikintas ir Tenšinhanas miršta. Tada liko tik trys kovotojai. Jie bando paskutinį šansą sugriebti už uodegos, tačiau Napas buvo išsitreniravęs šią silpnybę ir Pikolas buvo nugalėtas Napo, tada puola Gohaną, bet jį apgina Krilinas ir paleidžia savo manevrą Destructo Disk, tačiau Napui tik sužeidžia veidą ir Napas nukauna ir Kriliną, tada puola Gohaną, tačiau Pikolas bandė jam smogti, bet Napo vistiek nenukauna, bet sužaloja nugarą. Tada Gohanas buvo smarkiai įniršęs ir puola jis Napą galingu smūgiu, bet vistiek jo nenugali, o tada Napas įniršęs jau nužudo Gohaną, bet Pikolas užstoja jam kelią ir žūna Pikolas, bet žūna ir Kamis. Tada Gohanas įniršęs smogia galingiausią smūgį ir kovinė galia iš 918 pakylo net iki 2800, bet vistiek nenugali Napo. Tada Napas jau ruošėsi nužudyti Gohaną, tačiau atskrenda su Kinto debesiu Gokas. Gokas tada pastebi Napo išžudytus kovotojus ir nieko nelaukęs Gokas stoja į kovą su Napu, tačiau Napas nebegalėjo lengvai nukauti Goko kaip nukovė jo bendražygius, todėl nusprendė sukaupti visą jėgą ir smogti Napo srautą, tačiau vistiek Gokas atmušė Kamehameha smūgiu, tada Vedžitas pasakė, kad nesikautų su Goku ir nuėjo pas savo draugus Kriliną ir Gohaną. Tada Gokas panaudoja Kajaus manevrą ir taip nukauna Napą. Napas prašė Vedžito pagalbos, tačiau Vedžitas dėl savo išdidumo jį sunaikino. paleidžia Vedžitui Goko sutelktą energiją.]] Tada Son Gokas pradeda kautis su paskutiniu sajanu Vedžitu. Prasideda lemtinga kova. Son Gokas buvo tada silpnesnis už Vedžitą ir Son Gokas dėl to panaudojo dvigubą kajaus smūgį, o Vedžitas smogia jam savo manevrą, bet vistiek Vedžitas buvo pranašesnis už Son Goką. Tada Gokas s mogia trigubą Kajaus smūgį ir taip jau tampa pranašesnis už jį, tačiau Son Goko kūnas dar negalėjo lengvai atlaikyti Kajaus smūgį. Tuomet Vedžitas nusprendė smogti Galick Gun ir sunaikinti Žemės planetą, Gokas buvo priverstas dar kartą panaudoti trigubą Kajaus smūgį ir smogia Kamehameha smūgį, tada paanudoja keturgubą Kajaus smūgį ir taip atremia Kamehameha galngą Vedžito manevrą, kovą stebėjo ir Jadžirobėjus. Tada Vedžitas buvo priverstas panaudoti galutinį būdą milžinišką beždžionę (Ozarą). Jis juo pavirsta ir Gokas nebegali jam pasipriešinti ir sugriebia jį su rankom. Gokui jis sutrupina kaulus, tačiau uodegą nukerta jam Jadžirobėjus. Tada Vedžitas atgauna normalią formą ir pradeda pulti Gohanas, bet Vedžitas jį nukauna, tada Krilinas iš Goko pasiima energijos rutulį ir smogia Vedžitui ir sunkai sužaloja, tačiau nenukauna, tada Vedžitas atsikėlęs smogia jam ir bando pribaigti visus, tada vėl slapta pasirodo Jadžirobėjus ir kaunasi su Vedžitu su kardu įrėžia jam, tačiau Vedžitas sugebėjo pasipriešinti jam. Tada Vedžitas pastebi, kad Gohanas turi uodegą ir jis virsta ozaru, tačiau Vedžitas nukerta uodegą, bet vistiek jį sunkiai sulaužo. Krilinas norėjo jau nužudyti Vedžitą galutinai, tačiau Gokas pasako, kad nori kautis dar kartą su juo. Veikėjai Pagrindiniai veikėjai * Gokas * Pikolas * Gohanas * Krilinas * Vedžitas * Napas * Raditas * Tenšinhanas * Čiautsas * Jamčis * Jadžirobėjus * Saibajai Antraeiliai veikėjai * Bulma * Valdovas Kajus * Kamis * Džinas Vėžlys * Čičė * Aiškeriagė Baba * Ulongas * Puaras * Lančė * Karinas * Ponas Popas * Nelabasis Jautis * Vėžlys * Gregoris * Burbulas Kovų sąrašas * Pikolas prieš Raditą * Krilinas prieš Raditą * Gokas prieš Raditą * Gokas ir Pikolas prieš Raditą * Gokas prieš Raditą * Gohanas (įniršęs) prieš Raditą * Gokas (visa ištverme) Pikolas (specialiuoju manevru) prieš Raditą * Lančė (blogoji) prieš Borą * Tenšinhanas prieš Jamčį (treniruodamiesi) * Krilinas prieš Jadžirobėjų (treniruodamiesi) * Tenšinhanas, Jamčis, Čiautsas, Krilinas prieš Shorty ir Scarface * Tenšinhanas prieš 1 saibajų * Jamčis prieš 1 saibajų * Krilinas prieš 4 saibajus * Pikolas prieš 1 saibajų * Tenšinhanas prieš Napą * Čiautsas prieš Napą * Pikolas, Krilinas ir Gohanas prieš Napą * Gokas prieš Napą * Gokas prieš Vedžitą * Gokas prieš Vedžitą (milžiniška beždžione) * Gokas, Krilinas ir Jadžirobėjus prieš Vedžitą * Gohanas prieš Vedžitą * Gokas, Krilinas ir Gohanas {Genki Dama} prieš Vedžitą * Jadžirobėjus prieš Vedžitą * Gohanas (milžiniška beždžionė) prieš Vedžitą Įrašai Sukelti Sajanų konfliktai * Sajanų konfliktas - Atvykimas (1-4) * Sajanų konfliktas - Sajanai (7-5) * Sajanų konfliktas - gyvatės kelias (8-10) * Sajanų konfliktas - Princesės kambarys (11-13) * Sajanų konfliktas - lemtis (14-16) * Sajanų konfliktas - nemirtingieji (17-19) * Sajanų konfliktas - sunaikinimas (20-22) * Sajanų konfliktas - užbaigimas (23-25) Funimation's Ultimate Uncut specialus įrašas * Vedžito Saga I - Sajanų užbaigimas (1-3) * Vedžito Saga I - Pikolo Planas (4-6) * Vedžito Saga I - Iėjimas į laukinę gamtą (7-9) * Vedžito Saga I - Gohano išbandymas (10-12) * Vedžito Saga I - Goko turimas įkaitas (13-15) * Vedžito Saga I - Pasmerkti Veikėjai (16-18) * Vedžito Saga I - Prisikėlęs iš numirusių (19-21) * Vedžito Saga II - Sajanų atvykimas (22-24) * Vedžito Saga II - galutinė auka (25-27) Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season One Remastered Box Set (1-39) (4 epizodai iš Nameko Sagos pradžio) Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Sets * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 1 (1-42) (Iki 35 epizodų Vedžito saga nuo 35 skaitosi kaip Namekų Saga. Manga dalys * DBZ Takelis 1: The World's Greatest Team: Epizodai 1-10 * DBZ Takelis 2: The Lord of Worlds: Epizodai 11-22 * DBZ Takelis 3: Earth Vs. The Saiyans: Epizodai 23-34 * DBZ Takelis 4: Goku Vs. Vegeta: Epizodai 35-46 * DBZ Takelis 5: Dragon Ball In Space: Epizodai 47﻿ Epizodų sąrašas Dragon Ball Box versijos * 1. Mini-Goku is an Overprotected Boy! I Am Gohan! * 2. The Mightiest Warrior in All of History is Goku's Older Brother! * 3. All Right! This is the Strongest Combo in the World! * 4. Piccolo's Trump Card! Gohan, the Crybaby-kun * 5. Goku Dies! There's Only One Last Chance * 6. Even Yama-sama is Surprised—The Fight Continues in the Next World * 7. Survival with Dinosaurs! Gohan's Harsh Training * 8. A Great Transformation on a Moonlit Night! The Secret of Gohan's Power * 9. Sorry, Robot-san—The Desert of Vanishing Tears * 10. Don't Cry, Gohan! His First Fight * 11. The Saiyans, Mightiest Warriors in the Universe, Awaken! * 12. Catnap on the Serpentine Road—Goku Takes a Tumble * 13. Hands Of! Yama-sama's Secret Fruit * 14. Such Sweet Temptation! The Snake Princes-sama's Hospitality * 15. Escape from Piccolo! Gohan Summons a Storm * 16. Run, Gohan! Longing for Mount Paozu, Where Chichi is Waiting * 17. City of No Tomorrow! The Long Road to Victory * 18. Last Stop on the Serpentine Road! Are You Kaio-sama? * 19. The Battle with Gravity! Catch Bubbles-kun * 20. The Saiyan Legend Reborn! Goku's Roots * 21. Come Forth, Shen Long! The Saiyans Finally Arrive on Earth * 22. Unbelievable! Saibaimen, Born of the Soil * 23. Yamucha Dies! The Terror of the Saibaimen * 24. Farewell, Ten-san! Chaozu's Suicide Strategy * 25. Tenshinhan Cries Out!! This is My Final Kikoho * 26. An Intense Three-Hour Delay! The Kinto Un Bullet-Express * 27. Leave it to Me! Gohan's Great Burst of Anger * 28. Ferocity of the Saiyans! Kami-sama and Piccolo Both Die * 29. Father is Awesome! Kaio-ken, the Ultimate Finishing Technique * 30. A Hot, Unbounded Battle! Goku Vs. Vegeta * 31. Now Goku! A Final Technique with Everything on the Line * 32. Battle Power Times Ten!! Vegeta's Great Metamorphosis * 33. Don't Die, Father!! This is the Depth of Gohan's Power * 34. Shoot, Kuririn! The Genki Dama, Packed with Hope * 35. Cause a Miracle! Son Gohan, the Super Saiyan Pilnas epizodų sąrašas (35 epizodai) * 1. The New Threat * 2. Reunions * 3. Unlikely Alliance * 4. Piccolo's Plan * 5. Gohan's Rage * 6. No Time Like the Present * 7. Day 1 * 8. Gohan Goes Bananas! * 9. The Strangest Robot * 10. A New Friend * 11. Terror on Arlia * 12. Global Training * 13. Goz and Mez * 14. Princess Snake * 15. Dueling Piccolos * 16. Plight of the Children * 17. Pendulum Room Peril * 18. The End of Snake Way * 19. Defying Gravity * 20. Goku's Ancestors * 21. Counting Down * 22. The Darkest Day * 23. Saibamen Attack! * 24. The Power of Nappa * 25. Sacrifice * 26. Nappa's Rampage * 27. Nimbus Speed * 28. Goku's Arrival * 29. Lesson Number One * 30. Goku vs. Vegeta * 31. Saiyan Sized Secret * 32. Spirit Bomb Away! * 33. Hero in the Shadows * 34. Krillin's Offensive * 35. Mercy Trumpintas Epizodų sąrašas (26 epizodai) ** 1. The Arrival of Raditz ** 2. The World's Strongest Team ** 3. Gohan's Hidden Powers ** 4. Goku's Unusual Journey ** 5. Gohan's Metamorphosis ** 6. Gohan Makes a Friend ** 7. Trouble on Arlia ** 8. Home for Infinite Losers ** 9. Princess Snake's Hospitality ** 10. Escape from Piccolo ** 11. Showdown in the Past ** 12. The End of Snake Way ** 13. A Fight Against Gravity... Catch Bubbles! ** 14. The Legend of the Saiyans ** 15. A Black Day for Planet Earth ** 16. The Battle Begins...Goku Where Are You? ** 17. The Saibamen Strike ** 18. Nappa...the Invincible? ** 19. Tien Goes All Out!! ** 20. Time's Up!! ** 21. The Return of Goku ** 22. Goku Strikes Back ** 23. Goku vs. Vegeta...A Saiyan Duel ** 24. Vegeta...Saiyan Style! ** 25. Stop Vegeta Now!! ** 26. The Battle Ends Dragon Ball Z Kai Epizodai (16 epizodų) * 1. Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku! * 2. The Enemy is Goku's Brother?! The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan Warriors! * 3. A Life or Death Battle! Goku and Piccolo's Desperate Attack! * 4. Run in the Afterlife, Goku! The One Million Mile Snake Way! * 5. Wilderness Survival! A Moonlit Night Awakens Gohan! * 6. The End of Snake Way! King Kai's Bizarre Test! * 7. The Battle with Ten-Times Gravity! Goku's Race Against the Clock! * 8. Shenron Appears! The Saiyans Arrive Sooner than Expected! * 9. Yamcha's Struggle! The Terrible Saibamen! * 10. Sit Tight, Chiaotzu! Tien's Screaming Tri-Beam! * 11. Will Goku Make it in Time?! Three Hours Until the Battle Resumes! * 12. Farewell, Piccolo! Goku's Furious Counterattack! * 13. The Power of Kaio-Ken! Goku vs. Vegeta! * 14. An All-Out Kamehameha! Vegeta's Terrible Transformation! * 15. Goku on the Ropes! Pin Your Hopes on the Spirit Bomb! * 16. Defeat the Invincible Vegeta! Work a Miracle, Gohan! Video žaidimai Saga buvo pasirodžiusi ir Video žaidimuose Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan,Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, ir Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Buvo adaptavę ir šiuose žaidimuose: Dragon Ball Z: Gonbare! Son Gohan, Dragon Ball Z 2: Ikari no Kaiōken, ir Dragon Ball Z: Saiya-jin no Moukou. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse epizodai Saga buvo pasirodžiusi ir Xenoverse Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Radito saga, bei Vedžito Saga. Sajanų Saga * 2. Invasion of Earth! Saiyan Warrior Raditz Vėliau sukurti Sajanų Sagoje * 3. Infestation! Saibamen Scourge * 4. Arrival of the Saiyan Warriors * 5. Power x10! Vegeta Transforms Kategorija:Sagos Kategorija:Dragon Ball Z sagos